hbo_true_bloodfandomcom-20200216-history
Mavis
|Last = |Appearances = 4 episodes (see below) |Status = |Species = *Human *Ghost |Powers = Ghostly Powers |Family = *Unseen Sister (deceased) *Unnamed Son (deceased) |Actor = *Nondumiso Tembe *Nelsan Ellis (while possessing Lafayette) |Gender = |Age = 100}} Mavis is a recurring character in the fourth season. She is played by guest star Nondumiso Tembe and debuts in . She was an African-American, Creole woman during the early 20th century. She had a baby with a white man named Virgil. He killed her and their child and her spirit was bound to a doll she had bought for her child. Once it came into the possession of Mikey Bellefleur, she started seeing him as her own child. The medium Lafayette Reynolds helped her spirit to rest by uncovering the grave of her baby. History Before Season 1 Mavis lived on her own, in a house in Bon Temps. At some point, she had a sexual encounter or affair with a married white man, Virgil. She gave birth to a baby boy of mixed race, but Virgil decided it wouldn't be good if knowledge of his interracial affair or son would spread and killed his own son. When Mavis came back to her house, he explained this to her. He did not allow her to plan a funeral, wanting to make sure no one would ever know of his affair, and he also could not allow Mavis to hold her baby one more time, as he had already buried it in her back yard. Mavis and Virgil had an altercation and Virgil ultimately killed Mavis with a knife, burying her next to her child in Mavis' back yard. Mavis' spirit became attached to the doll she had bought for her child. Season 4 Mavis first appears singing lullabies to Mikey Bellefleur. Some time later, Lafayette Reynolds discovers this, as he is able to see spirits (As a spirit, Mavis can only be seen by those of magical influence. It remains unknown how or why Mikey Bellefleur is able to communicate with her, however by Lafayette Reynolds being a medium, he too is able to contact her.) After having yet another encounter with the mysterious spirit, Lafayette later dreams of Mavis' former life. Within his vision, he discovers that Mavis was once the lover of a white man, and the mother of his child. Afraid of being shunned by his family and friends for breeding with a colored woman, the man kills the child and tells Mavis never to mention it to anyone. After Lafayette awakens from his dream, he is surprised to find Mavis in his presence, who he is later possessed by. Later that night, while everyone is asleep, “Lafayette” visit’s the Bellefleur home and kidnaps Mikey Bellefleur. Mavis takes Mikey to Hoyt Fortenberry's house, which is her old home. She forces Hoyt outside at gunpoint. Terry and Arlene are beside themselves with fear and call Jason and Andy to help them find Mikey. Hoyt calls Jason to tell him that Lafayette is acting strangely and has the baby. After some unsuccessful attempts to break into the house Jesus arrives and is able to calm Mavis down. He helps her to relive her final moments on earth. It is revealed that the married man named Virgil killed Mavis by stabbing her. She tells Jesus that her body is under the tree. Jesus and Jason dig up the remains of Mavis and her long-deceased child. Mavis, still in Lafayette's body, cradles her child's remains until Jesus tells her it's time to go. He grips her shoulder and chants a ritual. Mavis' spirit exits Lafayette's body. She thanks him and Lafayette replies with a simple "You got it Bitch". Mavis is reunited with her son, and the two vanish happily. Gallery mavis.jpg -90875.png Mavis flashback.png Mavis flashback3.png Mavis flashback5.png Mavis flashback4.png Mavis at Lafayette's.png Mavis sees Lafayette.png Mavis plays with Mikey.png Mavis flashback2.png LALARunep.png|Mavis in Lafayette's body mavis S4 ep.9.gif|click for animation MavisMainImage1.jpg True Blood S4 ep.7(44).jpg Mavisghost.JPG 840842.png 840540.png 838563.png 837354.png Appearances Season 4 *"I Wish I Was the Moon" (ghost) *"Cold Grey Light of Dawn" (ghost) *"Spellbound" (ghost) *"Let's Get Out of Here" (ghost; possessing Lafayette Reynolds) Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural Category:Humans